1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a composition which can be used to secure relief from congestion of the nasal passages as well as sinus congestion, by inhalation of penetrating aromatic fragrances from a warm liquid. The invention also pertains to methods of obtaining such relief, as well as related benefits of inhalation therapy.
2. Background of the Technology
The actual background of inhalation therapy is quite old. A wide variety of products have been used over the years to generate the release of aromas that are pleasant, therapeutic or otherwise beneficial, to achieve relaxation, temporary relief from upper respiratory distress, and a variety of related conditions. As just one example, candles for what is generally regarded as “aroma therapy” are widely sold in commercial markets and in spas and other businesses offering cosmetic and therapeutic benefits, with various moods said to be induced by the selection of particular fragrances. By the same token, there are a variety of products on the market that rely, in whole or in part, on the release of specific flavors and/or fragrances, to achieve their beneficial affects, in part or in whole. In addition to the candles mentioned above, a number of products are available in oil form, which generally comprises essence of the flavor or fragrance, combined with an oil that is either tolerable on the skin, ingestible, or otherwise compatible for human use. A wide variety of aroma therapy oils are known that use, among other flavors and fragrances, peppermint, eucalyptus, spearmint, camphor and rosemary. A product marketed by “Origins” under the name “Open For Business™” is intended to provide relief for nasal passages, and is available in an oil form, that employs one or more of methanol, rosemary, lavender, eucalyptus, spearmint, pine, artemisia and camphor as effective agents. Like candles, oil preparations present practical problems in use and application, are not easily used in a wide variety of locations, and are not dosage or user friendly, in that they require the use of careful monitoring of the amount used, and may not be amenable to application in a wide variety of areas.
Other products that are available in liquid form include materials intended to be added to bath water, such as Johnson's Soothing Vapor Bath® and Mentholatum Gentle Soothing Vapor Bath® as well as liquids intended to be added to a vaporizer, generally available from Vicks, under such marks as “Vapo Steam®.” Other products that also require addition to a bath for effectiveness include a variety of bath salts, and a bath bomb, which is a molded effervescent bath ball. As with the oils, these products are not generally applicable for use, but require privacy. Further, their duration is short lived, and cannot be prolonged over time. In particular, an introduction to water, they immediately dissolve or otherwise release the fragrance over a very short time span.
Other products include recognized therapeutic/pharmaceutical agents, such as cough suppressants, and decongestants (cough drops, e.g., Halls® mentho-lyptus) as well as analgesics, such as TheraFlu®, which appear in the forms of lozenges or powders.
Finally, a variety of teas, which originally represent infusions of various natural substances, but may contain extracts or preparation of the isolated flavors have been known for thousands of years, examples including mint and peppermint-based teas.
All of these existing forms of therapy, which rely to a greater or lesser extent on the use of flavor and/or fragrances to bring relief of sinus and nasal congestion, have one or more practical difficulties in use. They are not generally susceptible to transportation and use anywhere. Many of them require careful measurement for dosing, and require preparation of a bath, a vaporizer, and the privacy associated therewith, for use. Many of these prior art compositions and techniques also release aroma over a very short duration—this is particularly of powders, liquids and teas, where the fragrance is released essentially immediately, and is of short duration.
A variety of U.S. patents have issued directed to these types of prior art. These include U.S. Pat. 4,568,560; 5,041,421; 5,198,144; 5,238,915; 5,382,567, 5,957,379; 5,980,880; 5,997,901; 6,180,092; 6,244,265; 6,280,751; 6,289,967; 6,374,044; 6,413,476 and 6,447,816. None of these patents address a single dosage product provided in a compact form that is easily transported, and used without regard to needs for privacy, generally anywhere, to provide for sustained release of penetrating aromatic fragrances that can relieve the symptoms associated with congestion.
Another form of inhalation therapy is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,854, commonly assigned herewith. In this patent, the tablet is designed for introduction in a shower or other environment where it is not immersed in water, but rather it is contacted with water, to provide for release of a volatile agent. The product requires the combination of both an effervescent agent and an exothermic agent, and of course if not susceptible of use generally, in public areas.
Accordingly, it is an object of the art to provide a composition of matter that can be used to achieve at lease temporary relief of the symptoms associated with congested nasal passages and sinuses by the inhalation of penetrating aromas, in a compact solid dosage form such as a tablet, gel or the like, which can be easily transported, and used easily, everywhere, without the existing requirements for privacy, time, etc. Ideally, such materials are designed to release the penetrating aromatic material over at least a limited period of time, so that some sustained release can be achieved.